Question: Last week, Ben and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Ben sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 64.58 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 49.47 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Ben in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ashley was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Ashley was 15.11 seconds faster than Ben.